Swap Meat
by Angeljque
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha trade lives for a day. Trouble and inevitable quirky moments ensues.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for the fun and love of the series.

**Warnings: Beware of the most craziest story you're about to read!  
**

Know that it's not really an AU, mostly made up scenarios.(lol)

* * *

.

.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched in silence as Kagome rode on Kilala's back, heading home. Then they divided their gazes down at Inuyasha who lay sprawled, almost buried into the ground after being sat so many times. Shippou then ran up to Inuyasha to talk to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, will Kagome be ok?" Inuyasha said nothing as he got up and hit Shippou over the head really hard, and then he jumped off the ledge away.

"Hey what was that for?" Shippou said teary-eyed. "I was worried!" He then walked back to Miroku and Sango rubbing his head.

'It's better without that stupid girl anyway!' Inuyasha thought as he jumped from tree to tree. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get away from it all.

Kagome became pensive as she rode on Killala's back.

"Well I guess this is the way it was meant to be…" Sighed Kagome. She looked down at the well that was a few feet under her. She motioned Killala to go down, jumped off and climbed over the well. About to jump in.

"Ok you can go back to Sango now." With that she jumped in to the well.

.

.

_Present Time_

Kagome climbed up out of the well just as she finished straightening her skirt Sota came running into the small well house.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Said a very exhausted Sota.

"What was that all about?" Asked a very confused Kagome.

"Oh it's this girl I really like she was coming my way so I just decided to come here!" Said Sota. "Hey where's InuYasha?"

"Ugh, don't mention his name around me please." Kagome climbed up the steps towards Sota and opened the door slightly. She peered outside then stepped out.

"Well you're the coast is clear no one's here."

"Ok!" Sota walked outside the well house, they both walked home together.

.

.

Kagome opened the front door to her crib. They walked inside the house.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen. Buyo ran up to Kagome and purred, rubbing his back against her ankles.

"Hey Buyo!" Kagome picked up the cat and walked further into the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome Welcome back!" said as she started cooking some rice.

"Hey Kagome! you have to stop going there!" Said her Grampa. "I'm running out of ideas here!"

"Ok Grandad!" Kagome blushed lightly. "I'm going to my room now; tell me when dinner is ready!" With that she walked out of the kitchen with Buyo in her arms she went to her room. As she stepped into her room Buyo jumped out of her arms and hopped on to the bed. Kagome ran up to it and threw herself on it.

"Glad to be back!" She sighed.

InuYasha ran in the woods he stopped when he spotted the tree. He turned around just to see the well a few feet away. He walked up to it and stared down at it hard. He thought back to a few hours beforehand.

.

.

"Kagome you are my mate, and I love you!" said Koga. He fell in love with her and said that she was his woman.

Kagome slapped Koga hard in the face. Her face beaming red, then informed him that she couldn't love him the same.

"You mean you love that dog face? I'll kill him so you'll love me." Said Koga with an evil smile on his face.

Shippo got to the rest of the gang. Kagome and the wolves were at the Gokuraku tribe and they attacked with weapons that looked like farming tools (really!). Kagome and Koga got up the mountain and Kagome saw the shard in the leader's BIG mouth. Koga told Ginta and Hakkaku to protect Kagome while he's gone to kill the leader.

Gokuraku grabbed on to Hakkaku, and was about to strike him a killing blow when Kagome saved him by shooting an arrow. InuYasha showed up and Koga told him not to touch his woman. He made a dramatic speech on how he fell in love with Kagome and that he'd kill InuYasha so she'd love him. Then the leader bit Koga's arm and stole his shard. InuYasha was about to kill Koga but Kagome was hugging him. InuYasha was like WTF? The wolves escaped, InuYasha and Kagome screamed at each other along with a round of 'sits' before Kagome left for home all pissed off on Killala's back.

.

._  
_

After much thought, InuYasha felt that maybe he had overreacted much. And with a look of great determination, mixed with a hint of solemnity he felt that by making her mad at him, she would hate him? Anything was possible. But he needed her to return, she couldn't stay in her time forever. Reaching the well, a place he never thought of even going, but somehow knew it would be, InuYasha made his resolve. "I'll have to apologize." He thought aloud as he jumped into the rabbit hole.

.

**The Present**_  
_

Kagome lay in her bed pensively. Random thoughts came and went in her mind as she stared up at the ceiling in her room.

'Well I guess this is the way it was meant to be… I think I left something behind, but I don't know what.' Then suddenly as she traveled into space, she saw a small bright blue ball zoom pass her.

"What the-" She said as she got up out of bed and started to follow where the ball was going. It was headed towards the door to her room. InuYasha jumped up he landed on the windowsill of her room.

'Kagome…' He thought. 'What is she doing?' He watched silently as he saw her reach out and grab on to a blue light. Then suddenly stand still.

"Kagome!" he said, alarm in his usually careless and arrogant tone. He stepped off the windowsill and approached from behind her.

'InuYasha?' Thought Kagome confused . 'Why can't I move?' She felt InuYasha place his hand over her shoulder. Then the blue ball she had in her hand gave a violent shake as it turned from blue to red in seconds. Time froze, Kagome felt the ground shake, as if it were an earthquake. Then there was the feeling of being inside a unfroze as they shook their heads from the wooziness they were experiencing.

Kagome turned around facing InuYasha; they both stared at each other in total horror.

"Ahh!" They yelled. Kagome realized she was no longer herself, but InuYasha staring back at her body!

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa ran into the room.

"What's going in here?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi

"InuYasha what did you doooo?" InuYasha yelled frantic as he felt dog ears on the top of his head.

" I didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled back.

" This is all your fault!" InuYasha snapped, clearly shaken.

"What? How the heck is this my FAULT!" Kagome said in exasperated.

"If you hadn't touched me this would've never happened!" InuYasha turned away. "You are such an IDIOT!" he mumbled.

"Kagome, I only came here to apologize, but when you just stood there motionless, I couldn't help but wonder. I'm sorry." Kagome said grimly. She stared down at the floor and stepped back.

Mrs. Higurashi, Grampa, And Sota sweat dropped as they stood at the doorway, watching InuYasha, and Kagome.

InuYasha tensed at hearing Kagome. "You're apologizing? InuYasha?" he asked, staring at Kagome in disbelief.

"Yes, I am sorry, but..." Kagome felt eyes boring down on her and she turned her head to see the trio standing at the door way looking in.

"Enjoying this aren't we?" she said, slightly irritated.

InuYasha tore his gaze from Kagome and to the others. "Mom, gandpa...Sota what are you guys doing!" InuYasha yelled, freaking out.

He had to explain them what had happened in order for them to understand. It did take a while, but they grasped it in the end. InuYasha and Kagome switched bodies, their physical form were the same but their minds were not. This was an awkward moment for them, but they had to go back the Fuedal Era and fix it. Before major problems ensued.

.

.

To be continued...


End file.
